Blutige Wörter an der Wand
by KyokoSagawa
Summary: Also Naruto geht es einfach scheiße. Nachdem er einen kleinen Streit mit Sakura hatte will er sich umbringen und dass Drama nimmt seinen lauf. Ist ein One-Shot!


Titel: Blutige Wörter an der Wand

Untertitel: Wörter voll Trauer und Einsamkeit

Manga: Naruto

Genre: Trauer, Verzweiflung, Drama, Depressionen

Pair: /

Kapitel: 1/1

Wörter: 2.404

Warning: Selbstmordgedanken, Depressionen

Autor: KyokoSagawa

Disclamer: Die Naruto Charas gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Vorwort: Ist wieder was mit Depressionen und Selbstmord, trotzdem wünsche ich euch viel Spaß.

Blutige Wörter an der Wand

Naruto ging durch die Straßen Konohas. Es war wie immer. Hinter seinem Rücken wurde getuschelt. Auf ihn gezeigt. Er wurde umgangen und ignoriert. Ab und zu wurde im das Wort „Monster" hinterher geschrien. Naruto hatte wie jedes Mal den Kopf gesenkt. Sein Haar viel ihm leicht ins Gesicht und verdeckte seine Augen.

Man konnte es nicht sehen. Die leere, die Trauer und den Schmerz, die sich in ihnen widerspiegelte. Eigentlich sollte es ihm nichts ausmachen, eigentlich hätte er sich schon dran gewöhnen sollen. Doch er tat es nicht, er konnte sich nicht dran gewöhnen. Diese Blicke, in denen nur Hass und Ekel zu lesen war. Es zerriss sein Herz jedes Mal aufs Neue. Er wollte weinen, schreien. Am liebsten alle um sich herum sagen dass er kein Monster war, dass er dafür nichts konnte, dass Kyuubi in ihm war.

Aber er ließ es. Es würde nichts ändern. Sie würden ihm doch eh nicht glauben, er hätte also nichts erreicht. Er war einsam, sehr sogar. Aber er zeigte es nicht. Er tat so als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen. Die Mauer die er mit seiner Fröhlichkeit um sich gebaut hatte, half ihm den Schmerz in seinem Herzen zu ertragen. Heute war Training, Gemeinsam mit den anderen Ge-Nin Teams.

Die anderen waren bereits da, was den Blonden nicht wunderte. Er hatte sehr getrödelt. Hatte sehr lange und intensiv nachgedacht. Er wollte nicht mehr so weiter leben, dafür hatte er sich entschieden, aber trotzdem hielt ihn etwas ab. Als er bei den anderen war. Wurde er von Ino und Sakura zusammengestaucht. Mit einem seufzen erließ er es über sich ergehen. Die anderen sahen dabei zu und lächelten den Blonden aufmuntern zu.

Aber dieser war bereits nicht mehr anwesend. Er dachte wieder nach. „HÖRST DU UNS ÜBERHAUPT ZU?" schrien Ino und Sakura im Chor. Naruto schreckte auf und setzte wieder sein gekünsteltes grinsen auf.

„Doch ich hab zugehört. Es tut mir leid, ich hab den Wecker nicht gestellt und dann eben verschlafen." Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Sakura schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte zu Sasuke gehen wurde aber von Ino aufgehalten, die sie böse anfunkelte.

Und schon stritten sich die zwei Kunoichi, wie immer um Sasuke. Nach einer Weile war dann auch Kakashi da und dass Training begann. Es war ganz simpel, Zweierkämpfe.

Also gegeneinander kämpfen mussten:

1. Shino gegen Shikamaru

2. Ino gegen Sakura

3. Choji gegen Hinata

4. Neji gegen Sasuke

5. Naruto gegen Lee

6. Tenten gegen Kiba

Alle hatten verstanden. Suchten sich einen Platz. Nach dem der Pfiff ertönte fingen alle an. Die Paare waren sehr gut ausgewählt und ungefähr gleich stark. Bei Ino und Sakura war es natürlich ein Kampf um die Liebe.

Bei Naruto gegen Lee und bei Neji gegen Sasuke, war es der Grund zu zeigen, dass derjenige besser war als der Gegner. Die anderen hatte keine solcher Probleme, für sie war es einfach Spaß. Die Lehrer sahen ihnen zu und waren mit den Aufteilungen mehr als zufrieden.

Keiner wollte aufgeben, selbst Hinata und Shikamaru nicht. So kämpften sie schon seit fast drei Stunden.

Doch irgendwann musste ja mal was passieren. Naruto war wieder leicht in seine Welt abgedriftet und achtete nicht darauf wo er stand. Er prallte voll gegen Sakura die darauf das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf dem Boden landete. Sie stieß dabei einen kleinen Schrei aus und hatte somit die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Sie rappelte sich wütend auf. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen?" schrie sie den Fuchsjungen an.

„Gomen, Sakura-chan" kam es leise von ihm. „Nix Gomen. Du bist so ein Tollpatsch und ein Nichtsnutz. Du stehst immer nur im Weg und nervst alle von uns. Warum musst du ausgerechnet in meinem Team sein. So einen Nichtsnutz brauchen Sasuke und ich nicht. Niemand braucht so jemanden wie dich." Nach dem sie geendet hatte, wurde sie von allen anwesenden entsetzt angestarrt. Naruto sah traurig und betreten zu Boden. Er hielt seine Tränen krampfhaft zurück.

„Sakura, sag mal spinnst du?" fragte Ino Kiba sie entsetzt. Erst jetzt wurde ihr Bewusst was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Ihr Augen weitenden sich geschockt und schaute den Jungen vor sich an der leicht zitterte. „Naruto ich…" wollte sie anfangen aber der Blonde winkte ab. „Schon gut, Sakura-chan."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Trainingsplatz. Die anderen sahen ihn mit besorgtem Blick nach. In Neji stieg eine Wut wie noch nie auf. Er mochte Naruto und war diesem sehr dankbar, dafür dass er ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass Hinata nichts dafür konnte dass sie in die Hauptfamilie geboren wurde und er nicht.

Er packte Sakura am Kragen und schrie sie wütend an. „Wie kannst du nur so was sagen? Er ist kein Nichtsnutz und nerven tut er uns nicht, mich jedenfalls nicht. Wie kann man nur so Herzlos sein? Und da wunderst du dich, dass Sasuke dir immer eine Abfuhr gibt?" Er ließ die Kunoichi los. Die ihn traurig anschaute.

Wütend verließ er nun ebenfalls den Platz und ging nach Hause. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, keiner sagte ein Wort zu Sakura, sie wurde voll und ganz ignoriert.

Naruto rannte so schnell er konnte durch die Straßen. Tränen rannen sein Gesicht runter. Daheim angekommen, schloss er die Tür auf, trat ein und knallte sie zu.

Danach gleitete er langsam an der Tür herab. Die Tränen tropften lautlos auf den Boden. Lange saß er dort und weinte Stumme Tränen, kein laut kam über seine Lippen. Nachdem auch die letzte Träne getrocknet war richtete er sich auf.

Sein Blick war leer. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer uns setzte sich auf die Couch. Immer und immer wieder halten die Worte Sakuras durch seinen Kopf.

Alle saßen sie daheim. Dachten darüber nach was passiert war. Sakura hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie machte sich Sorgen um den Kyuubi Träger, genau wie alle anderen auch. /Ich muss mich entschuldigen./

Damit stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Naruto. Die anderen verließen ebenfalls das Haus um nach dem Blonden zu schauen.

Naruto saß immer noch auf der Couch. Doch dann stand er auf. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Niemand brauchte ihn und hier litt er doch eh nur. Er stand auf. Nahm ein Kunai und ritzte sich damit in die Schulter. Langsam lief das Blut seinen Arm runter. Er schritt auf eine große, weiß gestrichene Wand zu. Beschmierte seine Zeige- und Mittelfinger mit Blut und fing an mit diesem etwas auf die Wand zu schreiben.

Dabei fingen wieder an, Tränen über sein Gesicht zu laufen. Als er fertig war betrachtete er Traurig lächelnd sein Werk. Nun ging er in die Mitte des Zimmers und setzte sich dort auf den Boden. Er nahm das Kunai, das schon leicht mit Blut benetzt war, wieder in die Hand. Er legte das kühle Metall auf seinen Unterarm.

Genau dort wo die Pulsschlagader war. Er zögert kurz, erinnerte sich an die schönen Zeiten in seine Leben. Zweifel kamen auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein er dürfte jetzt nicht wieder Schwach werden und einen Rückzieher machen.

Er schnitte sich gezielt die Ader durch. Das Blut trat aus der Wunde, lief über seine, vor Schmerz pochenden Arm und tropfte dann auf den Boden. Langsam bildete sich eine Blutlache um Naruto. Hätte Naruto nicht schon gesessen wäre er jetzt zu Boden gestürzt.

Alles wurde unscharf, alles wackelte. Ihm würde kalt. Langsam wurde es Schwarz vor seinen Augen, Er schaute noch mal auf die Wörter auf der Wand. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Unterwegs waren sich die meisten schon begegnet und gingen Gemeinsam zu der Wohnung des Blonden. Als sie dort ankamen stand Sakura und Kakashi schon vor der Wohnung. „Was machst du denn hier?" zischte Kiba Sakura Gefährlich an. „Sie will sich entschuldigen" antwortete ihr Sensei.

„Tze…" kam es bloß von Neji und Sasuke. Lee klopfte Vorsichtig an. Als ihm nicht geöffnet wurde, klopfte er etwas stärker. Wieder wurde nicht geöffnet. Er wurde von Ino zur Seite geschupst. Sie haute mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. „Naruto mach auf, wir wissen dass du da bist" schrie sie. Sie lauschten.

Nichts war zu hören und dir Tür blieb verschlossen. Langsam stieg die Angst in allen auf. /Was ist wenn irgendwas passiert ist?/ dachten alle gleichzeitig. „Los wir brechen die Tür auf" sagte Shikamaru. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru und Lee stellten sich vor die Tür. Mit voller Wucht krachten sie dagegen. Die Tür gab nach und schwang auf. Langsam gingen sie in die Wohnung. Alles war Still. Niemand sagte etwas. Langsam gingen sie den Flur entlang. Sie schauten zuerst in die Küche, aber dort war niemand, dann gingen sie im Wohnzimmer nachschauen. Sie blieben stehen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt. D lag Naruto in einer Pfütze aus Blut, die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem ging nur Stoßweise. Sofort rannten sie zu ihm hin. „Schnell, ich brauch ein T-Shirt oder so etwas" sagt Sakura.

Shikamaru zog seine Jacke aus und gab sie Sakura. Diese zog ebenfalls ich Stirnband aus, faltete die Jacke presste sie auf die Blutende Wunde und befestigte es mit ihrem Stirnband. „Verdammt, wie kann man zur so ein Baka sein und sich umbringen" sagte Sasuke. „Ähm…" meldete sich Hinata und bekam die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie zeigt auf die Wand mit den Wörtern. Die anderen schauten auf die Wand. Und fingen an, dass mit Blut hingeschriebene zu lesen.

Einsam in den Himmel sehen,

einsam durch die Kälte gehen.

Einsam sinnlose Dinge reden,

einsam durch die Träume schweben.

Einsam über Strände laufen,

einsam sich zusammen raufen.

Einsam weinen hier und dort,

einsam sein an jedem Ort.

Einsam schreien in dir Nacht,

einsam weil niemand lacht.

Ich gehe einsam durch das Leben.

Was sie lassen war schlimm. Die Wörter sind so einfach, aber trotzdem sagen sie aus, wie sehr Naruto litt, wie einsam er war, wie er wirklich war. Traurig und zerbrechlich. Wie er sich fühlte. Leer und dunkel.

Sie schauten in Narutos Gesicht, wo noch die Spuren der Unzähligen Tränen zu sehen waren. Sachte hob Neji Naruto hoch und machte sich schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Die anderen standen noch immer in Narutos Wohnung, lassen sich immer und immer wieder die Wörter durch, die der Blonde aus Verzweiflung mit seinem eigenen Blut geschrieben hatte. Langsam richtete sich Sakura wieder auf. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe. Sie verließ nun ebenfalls die Wohnung und ging zum Krankenhaus.

Die anderen kamen auch langsam wieder zurück und beendeten ihre Gedankengänge. Naruto war jetzt wichtiger und so stürmten sie alle nach draußen und rannten ohne auf die Leute zu achten, in Richtung Krankenhaus.

Dort angekommen fragten sie sofort nach Naruto. Aber sie durften nicht zu ihm, da der Blonde gerade behandelt wurde. Es dauerte zwei Stunden, bis ein Arzt zu ihnen kam. Erwartungsvoll blickten sie ihn an.

„Also, es geht ihm gut. Sein Zustand ist stabil aber das kann sich noch ändern. Erst wenn er wach ist, können wir sicher sein, dass er wieder Gesund wird." Die anderen nickten. „Können wir zu ihm?" fragte Kakashi. „Nein tut mir leid. Der Junge braucht jetzt erst mal ruhe. Kommt in zwei Tagen wieder, dann dürft ihr ihnen Besuchen. Ich muss dann mal wieder und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es wird schon alles wieder gut" sagt er und lächelte aufmunternd. „Vielen Dank für ihr mühe" bedankte sich Kakashi bei ihm.

Dieser winkte ab und verabschiedete sich noch einmal. Die anderen saßen schweigen dort. Es dauerte eine Weil bis sich die ersten erhoben und einfach gingen. Keinem war jetzt zum Reden zu Mute. Nach einer Weil gingen auch die restlichen.

Die zwei Tage schienen einfach nicht umgehen zu wollen. Alle saßen daheim, keiner wollte Trainieren, denn konzentrieren konnten sie sich eh nicht. Endlich waren die zwei Tage um, schon am Frühen Morgen standen sie in der Eingangshalle und fragten nach dem Zimmer von Naruto.

„Naruto Uzumaki? Der liegt in Zimmer 428" sagte die Schwester freundlich und brachte sie dort hin. Sie betraten das Zimmer. Ein gleichmäßiges Piepsen war zu hören. An Naruto waren unzählige Kabel und Schläuche befestigt. Dass Bild lies einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Lange standen sie im Zimmer, niemand sagte etwas.

Irgendwann Entschieden sie sich, dass immer jemand bei Naruto sein sollte. Jeder saß drei Stunden bei Naruto. Erzählte ihm was sie so erlebt hatten oder über ein Paar Missionen. Auch Tsunade und Jiraiya schauten ab und zu vorbei. Dass ganze ging nun schon zwei Wochen so. Alle waren müde und erschöpft.

Keiner konnte so richtig eine Nacht durchschlafen. Aber nach weiteren zwei Wochen, als Sasuke gerade Shikamaru ablösen wollte, schlug der Blonde seine Augen auf. Die zwei sahen das und hielten mitten in ihren Bewegungen inne.

Naruto schaute sich um. Alles war noch leicht unscharf und er war kaum dazu im Stande sich zu Bewegen. Als er sich Versuchte aufzurichten. Lösten sich die zwei anderen aus ihrer Starre. Sofort eilten sie zu ihm und drückten ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück ins Kissen.

Sofort lief Shikamaru los und holte einen Arzt. Dieser kam sofort und schaute sich Naruto genau an. Die anderen wurden schon Benachrichtigt und waren wenige Minuten später bei dem Fuchsjungen.

„Mein Gott Naruto, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht" sagte Kakashi Vorwurfsvoll. „Warum lebe ich?" kam prompt die Frage. Die anderen erzählten was passiert ist und Naruto hört ihnen gespannt zu.

Nach dem sie fertig waren, wurde es wieder einmal Still. Sakura räusperte sich. „Naruto, ich… ähm… es tut mir leid. Was ich gesagt habe war nicht so gemeint. Bitte verzeih mir" stotterte sie und senkte ihren Kopf. „Angenommen" antwortete Naruto und grinste sie wie immer an. Auch die anderen lächelten. Naruto musste noch eine Woche dort bleiben. Dann wurde er entlassen.

Aber er ging nicht zu sich nach Hause sondern zu Sasuke. Der Uchiha Erbe hatte dem Blonden angeboten, bei ihm Einzuziehen und Naruto hatte dankend angenommen. Im Dorf hatte sich rumgesprochen, was passiert war und alle hatten ein Schlechtes Gewissen, seid dem wird Naruto wie jeder andere im Dorf behandelt. Naruto war überglücklich und Sasuke und Naruto wurde die besten Freunde.

Zwar stritten sie immer noch genauso wie früher, aber sie wussten dass alles nur aus Spaß war und nichts ernst gemeint. Jedes Mal wenn Naruto lächelte, war es ein ehrliches lächeln und kein aufgesetztes. Sasuke wurde nun auch etwas offener zu anderen, aber nur Naruto erzählte er wirklich alles, anders rum war es genauso.

Naruto und Sasuke waren nicht mehr Einsam, sie hatten beide wieder jemanden der bei ihnen war und dass machte sie Glücklich. Sie wollten den anderen niemals verlieren und würden ihn mit ihren Leben beschützen.

~+~*~+~ENDE~+~*~+~


End file.
